The present invention is generally related to a personal hygiene system. More specifically, the present invention is related to a shower douching system.
Douching is a form of feminine hygiene that uses chemicals that do not detrimentally reduce the amount of natural enzymes present in the female reproductive tract. In some religious groups, douching has sometimes been used as a form of birth control to wash at least some of the sperm from the vaginal canal after sexual intercourse.
There are a variety of personal hygiene systems or douching devices that are available on the market. Such devices generally take the form of a stand alone douching device or a hand held shower douching device. While the conventional douching apparatuses have been successful, each of the conventional solutions have undesirable drawbacks. For example, douching systems that divert a portion of the water flow away from the shower head to the douching device typically require a separate valve that must be manually attached between the shower head and the water source. Such devices are often cumbersome, difficult to mount to the water supply, and are not aesthetically pleasing since such plumbing and douching devices are often permanently attached to the shower head. In regards to the stand alone devices, such stand alone devices are often costly, large and unsightly and often cannot be added to an existing structure without extensive remodeling or re-plumbing.
Therefore, what are needed are personal hygiene systems that would be easily attachable to any pressurized water system with potable water. It is further desirable to provide a system that can simply be attached and detached from a conventional shower head. It would further be desirable if such a system did not require a complex network of pipes and valves that require the use of specialized tools. It would be preferred if such a system was not permanently attached to fixed plumbing and could be moved out of sight and stored so as to minimize the user""s embarrassment from untimely questions from children.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,950,231 and 5,685,028 describe stand alone personal hygiene systems. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,206,862, 5,241,714, and 4,642,100 describe a shower douching apparatus that includes a bypass system that diverts a flow of water away from the shower head. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,102,387 and 3,921,635 describe shower douching apparatuses that attach to a hand held shower head.
The present invention provides a personal hygiene system that is readily attachable and detachable from a conventional wall mounted shower head so as to allow a user to douche in the shower. Advantageously, the devices of the present invention allow the user to adjust the temperature and flow rate of the fluid flow through the douching device.
The present invention typically includes a xe2x80x9cquick-connectxe2x80x9d connector or knob that can attach and detach from an output of a shower rose or shower head. In exemplary embodiments the present invention takes advantage of an existing threaded opening that is present in many conventional shower heads. The existing gasket and spray adjustment component is removed and the quick connect can be threadedly attached so as to direct at least a portion of the water flow from the shower head into the personal hygiene systems of the present invention.
Unlike conventional shower douching systems that require additional plumbing and complex diverting assemblies, users can simply attach and detach the quick-connect connector to the output face of the shower head so as to take the water flow that normally flows from the shower head and divert some or all of the water into the douching or personal hygiene systems of the present invention. Such systems allow for simple and easy attachment and detachment with an existing shower head, without the need to disassemble the shower head.
Because of the simplicity of the present invention, the user may shower only, douche only, or shower and douche at the same time. Advantageously, to change between the various modes, the user need only tighten or loosen the connector on the shower head.
In a showering mode, the user can leave the connector or knob connected to the shower head, or alternatively can completely remove the connector and leave the existing gasket and spray adjustment component in the shower head. In such shower-only methods in which the connector is left on the shower head, the user can turn on the water and adjust the flow and temperature to a desired level. To shower, water can be directed only through the connector or it can be directed around and through the connector. To allow water to flow around and through the connector, the user can manually loosen the connector from the shower head so as to allow water to flow around the connector. If the user wishes to have water flow only through the connector, the user can tighten the connection between the connector and shower head, until water flows only through the connector.
If the user wishes to shower and douche concurrently, after the user has adjusted the temperature and flow to a desirable temperature and flow rate, the user can then connect a fluid conduit to the connector to direct the water that flows through the connector through the fluid conduit to a douching applicator. Similar to above, by adjusting the quick connect (by tightening or loosening the connector), the user can adjust the amount of water that flows around and into the connector and into the shower environment.
If the user desires only to douche, the user can completely tighten the quick connect knob and attach the fluid conduit to the connector so as to divert 100% of the water into the connector and douching system. Thus, if the user wishes to stay dry and only douche, the user can connect and/or tighten the quick connect to the shower head, attach the fluid conduit, and divert 100% of the water through the douching system. This would allow the user to stay completely dry from the waist up, if not entirely dry. Optionally, in some embodiments, the fluid conduit can be of a length that allows the user to douche while on the commode.
In one particular aspect, the present invention provides a personal hygiene system that is attachable to a shower head having an input interface and an output interface. The system includes a connector attachable to the output interface of the shower head so as to direct a water flow from the shower head through the connector. The fluid is directed from the connector to a flexible fluid conduit which includes an applicator for directing the fluid flow to a target portion of the user""s body.
In exemplary embodiments, the connectors of the present invention are threadedly attachable to an output interface of the shower head. An exemplary shower head is manufactured by Delta Corporation.
Unlike the conventional douching shower devices, the systems of the present invention attach directly to conventional shower heads, without the need of a complex diverting system to move water away from the shower head into a separate douching system. The connectors of the present invention utilize the existing threaded opening to attach the douching system directly to the shower head.
The fluid conduit of the present invention is typically composed of a flexible rubber tubing that is capable of delivering a fluid from the connector to an applicator. Exemplary fluid conduits have an outer diameter between approximately {fraction (7/16)} inches to ⅝ inches and a length of approximately three feet to fifteen feet or more. However, Applicant has found that a xe2x85x9c inch inside diameter works well as the volume flow allows sufficient time for extraction of the applicator should the water pressure vary (i.e., a toilet flush).
The applicator of the present invention is disposed on a free end of the fluid conduit. The applicator is typically sized and shaped for insertion into a body orifice, such as the vaginal passageway of the user. As such, the applicator will typically be substantially rigid and will have a length between approximately 4 inches and 8 inches and an outer diameter between approximately 0.40 inches and 0.75 inches. The applicators can be straight, curved, or a combination thereof. It should be appreciated however, that the applicators of the present invention can have different sizes, shapes and materials without departing from the scope of the present invention.
In one exemplary embodiment, the connector includes a housing having a plurality of inlets, a passageway and a wafer shaped check valve in the passageway that is contoured to center itself within the flow of water to provide for an even water flow around the wafer shaped valve. During douching, the valve centers itself over the output conduit. The check valve may include spray holes for delivering water through the connector in both the showering and douching mode. Advantageously, such spray holes can also reduce the calcification deposits in the quick connect and fluid conduit. It should be appreciated however, that in other embodiments, other valves, such as ball valves, wafer check valves, or the like can be used in the connector to regulate the flow, and such valves may or may not have the plurality of holes in them.
In exemplary systems the connector, fluid conduit and applicator are removably coupled to each other. It is generally preferable to have the applicator removable so as to allow the user to sterilize the applicator after douching. In one particular embodiment, the fluid conduit is threadably attachable to the connector knob. In such embodiments, when the fluid conduit is attached to the connector, the threaded connection of the fluid conduit includes an end opening and radial openings for receiving the water flow from the connector. When the fluid conduit is attached to the connector, the fluid conduit lifts the wafer check valve off of its seat and allows water to flow through the check valve openings and into the conduit end opening and around the check valve and through the radial openings so as to deliver a larger flow of water from the connector through the fluid conduit.
Optionally, the douching systems of the present invention include a fluid reservoir for holding the chemical or homeopathic solutions for yeast infections, such as vinegar, baking soda or water solution. The fluid reservoir can be attached to the connector, fluid conduit or the applicator. In exemplary embodiments, the fluid reservoir is a venturi siphon chamber that is disposed between the fluid conduit and applicator. The venturi siphon chamber allows mixing of the proper rations of the solution with the water flow flowing through the system.
In exemplary vinegar mixtures, it is preferred to add 2 tablespoons of vinegar per one quart of water at a flow rate of 2.5 gallons per minute of flow or a lesser, adjusted flow rate through the shower head. Once the vinegar mixture is depleted from the reservoir, the user simply shuts of the water flow and removes the applicator.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a douching method. The method includes the step of coupling a douching system to an output of a shower head disposed on a shower wall. At least a portion of the fluid flow from the shower head is directed from the shower head through a fluid conduit to a venturi siphon chamber. A measured amount of an agent is delivered into the fluid flow and the fluid is delivered to a target area with an applicator. In exemplary methods, the douching system is directly attached to the shower head with a threaded connection.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a kit. The kit comprises a personal hygiene system including a connector having a proximal end and distal end, the proximal end being threadably connectable to a shower head, a conduit in fluid communication with the connector, and an applicator coupled to the conduit. The kit can also include instructions for use comprising threadably attaching the connector to an output interface of the shower head, attaching the fluid conduit to the fitting, and delivering a fluid through the shower head to the applicator. The kit can also include a package adapted to contain the personal hygiene assembly and the instructions for use.
The instructions for use can be disposed on a variety of types of mediums, including a computer readable medium, paper, or on the package itself. Optionally, the kit can include a powder or liquid agent and/or a reservoir for delivering the powder or liquid agent into the flow of water, as described above.
While the remaining discussion focuses on using the personal hygiene systems of the present invention as a douching device, it should be appreciated that the systems of the present invention can be used to clean or irrigate other target areas of the body. A further understanding of the nature and advantages of the invention will become apparent by reference to the remaining portions of the specification and drawings.